Featherstep
Featherstep is a long haired pale gray she-cat with darker paws and pale blue eyes. History :Featherpaw is first seen as an apprentice of RiverClan. Her mentor is Cloverheart. :One day after waking up in the apprentices' den, she is amazed at the fish that Troutleap has caught for the Clan. :During a battle with Strikertail and Runningsky, two ShadowClan cats, she carries a kit out of the river after Runningsky dropped two in, Solarwind got the other. :While Featherstorm speaks of ShadowClan at a gathering, Featherpaw yowls out about Runningsky stealing RiverClan kits. Brookpaw tells her to knock it off. :When her mentor, Cloverheart, is in the nursery with her kits, Leafkit and Blackkit, Featherpaw's temporary mentor is Pebblestream. :She later recieves her warrior name, Featherstep. :Gorsefang and his kits, Hawkfeather, Fireblaze and Snowfall decide to join RiverClan because Icestorm no longer loves Gorsefang, her former mate. Featherstep show hatred for the half-clan cats and challenges Hawkfeather, who calls her a fish-face. She later argues with Kaito about the new warriors. :Featherstep forms a bond with Brindlekit and hopes to become her mentor. :She is given Brindlepaw as an apprentice. :Featherstep becomes friends with Duskblade, but sometimes thinks he's a mousebrain. :She goes hunting with Duskblade one day and he starts tossing pebbles and moss at her for fun. Featherstep plays along and tosses back the pebbles and moss. She leaps on him playfully then rolls off, claiming that she never does anything like that. Duskblade tells her to loosen up and she says she just wants to be a loyal warrior. Duskblade falls asleep on the warm rocks and Featherstep purrs as he murmurs her name while he sleeps. :Duskblade tells her about a rogue named Shion, who he met as an apprentice. Featherstep is curious and is surprised when Shion shows up in the camp one day. Shion tells Featherstep that Duskblade and her met when he saved her from a fox. Featherstep thinks Duskblade must have been brave to do that. :Later, Shion asks to talk to Featherstep, and they go out into the territory. Shion asks Featherstep if she likes Duskblade. Nervous, she says he just a great friend, and Shion reveals that she liked Duskblade ever since she met him as an apprentice. Duskblade then appears after searching for them in the camp. Shion runs off, leaving the two of them. Duskblade wants to know what they were talking about, and takes Featherstep's tail in his mouth so she can't leave. She tells him what they were talking about, and confesses that she felt jealous. Duskblade lets her go and tells her that she's the only cat for him. Featherstep finally tells him that she loves him. They make a nest outside and fall asleep curled together. :When Duskblade is murdered, Featherstep is extremely sad and shows great anger. :The next few moons, Featherstep is seen to be very cautious of all the cats around her. She senses that Duskblade's killer must have been a RiverClan cat. :She takes Brindlepaw out training numerous times and apologizes for being distracted because of Duskblade. :Featherstep partakes in the battle against ThunderClan for the Misty Glade. She fights bravely against ThunderClan and is happy after RiverClan wins the Misty Glade. :The next day while Featherstep is in the camp, Duskblade's spirit appears to her and she reunites with him. She asks him if he remembers who killed him but Duskblade replies that it doesn't matter anymore. :Redpaw comes up to her in the camp one day and mentions that Featherstep must still miss Duskblade. Featherstep's heart jolts as Redpaw says this and she nods in reply. Redpaw then says that he misses him too, and that he wants his name to be Redblade. He asks Featherstep to tell that to Duskblade the next time she sees him. :Her apprentice, Brindlepaw, is made a warrior; Brindlewing. :After Rubystar's death, Featherstep mourns with the rest of the Clan. She is later surprised when Troutstar makes her the new deputy. :Featherstep is given her second apprentice, Sunnypaw. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Deputy Category:Mentor Category:To Be Deleted